Immortal
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Ogichi Shirosaki was cursed hundreds of years ago by his love to walk among mortals forever, undying until his lover has forgiven him. Years later, he was hired to protect a young man named Ichigo Kurosaki. A dark force is after Ichigo, one Shirosaki recognizes. Can he kill the monster after Ichigo, and can Ichigo free Shiro from his curse? HichiIchi naturally !


Sorry to be starting a new fic and all, but I really wanna do this. So I hope you like. :3 This is just something that came to mind...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was a dark, rainy night as Ichigo walked home, a dark red umbrella over his head. "Glad I remembered it..." He whispered as lightning lit the sky up. Cars hurried by as they splashed the sidewalks. "I hate rainy nights..." He mumbled. He continued walking until he saw someone else, standing in the rain and looking up to the sky. He walked over and shared his umbrella. "Hey sir? You're gonna get sick if you stand there like that." The man turned and gold on black eyes stared back. _Wow...those eyes are...amazing..._

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I don't get sick easily." He chuckled, his voice smooth, but hinted with sadness. "But if you stay out in the cold much longer, the same goes for you. It's October after all." He smiled and Ichigo's cheeks felt warm.

_Am I...blushing?! No way in hell am I blushing!_ "Y-yes but...sorry worrying is in my nature. I'm a big brother after all." He chuckled nervously. The pale man nodded and he looked back up. "Looking for something?"

"I want to see the stars...but I know they won't grace me with their presence tonight." He sighed and turned back to Ichigo. "I thank you for keeping me dry. My name is Shirosaki Ogichi. Yours?"

"K-Kurosaki Ichigo. It's uhh...nice to meet you too." Ichigo held a hand out and Shiro took it, his cool hand in Ichigo's warm one making him turn red._ Stop blushing! You can barely see him!_ "Um, do you need a ride Mr. Shirosaki?"

"Call me Shiro. And yes, I would like a ride home." He followed Ichigo to a small red car. "So you work at night?"

"Yes, at a small convenient store around the corner. It's not much but it's money." He said as he unlocked the car. Shiro slid into the passenger seat and Ichigo moved to the driver's side. "What about you?"

"I work as...a guard." Shiro said. Once in the car Ichigo got a better look at his strange passenger. The man was more than just pale: he was snowy white. _An albino?_ He had fairly long white hair, tied in a small ponytail. He was wearing a large black trench coat, blue jeans and boots. "Where do you live?"

"Just outside of town. I had a cab earlier, but my last...employer didn't pay up. So I don't have money to get home without walking."

"Well I guess it was chance we bumped into each other huh?"

"Perhaps fate, not chance." Shiro replied with a mischevious smirk. "Do you need a guardian perchance?"

"Ummm, no. I'm not in any danger if that's what you're thinking." Ichigo said warily. "So how long until we reach your house?"

"Just fifteen minutes. Don't ever say that. People become targets at unnoticed times." He said and Ichigo felt a small shiver crawl up his spine.

_True...but still..._he thought.

"Is your hair natural Ichigo?" Shiro asked and Ichigo stiffened.

"Yes it is. Sorry if it bugs you, but I'm not dyeing it."

"No, I think it fits you rather well." Shiro replied and smiled. "Yes my eyes are natural as well, in case yer wondering." He chuckled as Ichigo turned quickly around. "It's there."

"There?! This place is huge!" Ichigo gasped. The house was at least three stories tall. "Are you rich or something?!"

"Yes I am." Shiro said seriously. "Would you like to come in? Some coffee would warm ya up."

"No I gotta go home...but uh...I wouldn't mind visiting...if that's ok."

"You can anytime." Shiro handed him a small business card. "Call if you need anything alright?" Shiro got out and left, Ichigo staring at the card.

_...He seems nice...I know Mom would be happy I helped, but Yuzu's gonna scold me._ He thought with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Shiro watched him go and scowled. "So...he's the target? He seems nice enough...Ichigo..." He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "Once again our paths cross." He whispered to himself. "Will he remember? Will he shun me or welcome me?" Shiro walked into his large home and sighed. "We shall see I suppose." He turned and smiled as a dog ran to him, fur a pitch black. "Ah Tensa. Yes I'm home."<p>

"Woof!" The puppy panted happily, chasing his tail.

"Yes yes, I'll feed you. After I take care of something." He went into his room and stared at his own pale reflection. "But am I positive it's him?" He wondered. "He looks similar, but it may not really be him...I cannot tell yet, it's too early." He decided before pulling out a long white katana. "Now...you will tell me about the monster your master summoned." He turned to a man tied to a chair.

"Fuck you, you white skinned freak!" He shouted and Shiro sighed, running a gloved hand through white hair. "I ain't gonna tell ya shit!"

"Hmph, it matters not if you do. I wish to know why you are after my client?" He said. "Regardless, your life ends tonight." The man screamed as Shiro's sword sliced cleanly through his neck. A black sludge spurted out and he closed his eyes, hand glowing gently. "Foul demon that spawns from thine man's blackened heart...I banish ye back to Hell!" The black sludge formed a slim, reptile form before wailing and vanishing. The rest of the man's body then disintegrated into ash and blew away. "May you find peace, lost soul..." He whispered a soft prayer. He then went over and heard Tensa bark. "Alright! Time for supper." He smiled and went to fix Tensa food. _Something ill brews in the wind...I sense it..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he stared out the window of his bedroom. <em>Shiro...there was some kind of aura around him...it felt like I was being dragged to him...<em> Ichigo shook his head and ran a hand through spikey orange hair. "Ngh...I'm thinking too much...it's time to get some sleep." He grumbled and laid down, unaware of the looming shadow above him.

_So you've returned beloved...this time, you WILL be mine..._

* * *

><p>Sorry about no updates...I've been incredibly busy! D: So I hope you enjoy this new story! :3 Please review and like it!<p> 


End file.
